


Waiting Games

by TheNaughtyVirgin, VelvetPaw



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Fear of Discovery, Gags, M/M, Praise Kink, Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 12:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11874003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNaughtyVirgin/pseuds/TheNaughtyVirgin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetPaw/pseuds/VelvetPaw
Summary: As a reward for his OT goal, Jamie helps Tyler make a couple of his fantasies come true.  Sex in a public place and a long delayed orgasm turn out to be best gifts Tyler has ever received.“Jamie, not here!” Tyler loved the fantasy of Jamie taking himhere, bent over the back of his big pick-up truck, but they couldn’t really do that in the team parking lot.  Oh my God, what if someone saw them!  Then everyone would know he was too slutty for words. And besides, Captain Jamie was too responsible for anything like that, right?





	Waiting Games

**Author's Note:**

> • Again, what a pleasure it was to write with the best writer ever, VelvetPaw. <3 We have styles that fit so well together, and we have so much fun writing together. This little naughty idea bloomed after one of our daily (and so very wonderful) talks. We simply couldn't resist the thought of our gorgeous Tyler bound and gagged for Jamie's pleasure. It was such a ride talking about this obscene idea, and we had too much fun writing it. ;) Until then, my friend, we will keep on chatting together and plan for our next sexy idea. I love you, my dear, and I'm so happy we met. 
> 
> • Many thanks to the wonderful [leyley09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leyley09/pseuds/leyley09) for her outstanding beta work. :D

Tyler was already flying high off his game winning OT goal when he found the gifts in his locker. Tucked into the bag containing his shaving kit was a new pair of red silk boxers and a generously sized pink butt plug. He felt his cheeks and ears flush pink at the sight as he quickly snapped the bag closed before any of his nosy teammates could see what was inside. 

He and Jamie had talked about one day doing an extended play session, forcing Tyler to wait a longer period of time for his pleasure, but they never seemed to find the right time. Tyler loved being teased and denied, and it looked like Jamie was offering him this as a reward for his game winning goal. Tyler could feel a low burn of arousal settle into his gut.

Across the room, Jamie was chatting with Klingberg. When Jamie looked up and saw him blushing, he fixed Tyler with a dark gaze and offered just the hint of a smirk and the slightest twitch of an eyebrow. Tyler ducked his head, feeling his blush deepen, and turned back to grab his bag before stepping into a bathroom stall to change. 

Buried at the bottom of the bag under his other gifts was a new tube of lube which Tyler opened gratefully. It was a struggle to find a good position inside the bathroom stall so he could open himself up for the plug, but Tyler finally settled for resting one foot on the seat of the toilet and reaching behind to slowly start preparing himself for Jamie’s gift.

At the first touch of cool lube against his hole, Tyler shivered. Slowly but steadily, he pushed in one finger, teasing himself by slipping it in and out slowly. When that wasn’t enough, he added a second finger, smearing lube generously inside and out. The soft squelch was quiet, but Tyler froze when he heard one of the guys step into the bathroom to use a urinal. He waited, fingers buried in his ass, scarcely daring to breathe for the eternity it took his teammate to piss and wash up and finally leave. 

He sagged in relief as he finally heard the footsteps and locker room sounds fade into muted background noise once more. Deciding maybe he’d better speed things up, Tyler added a third finger. The stretch burned, but Tyler savored the hint of pain. His cock dangled hard and heavy against his thigh. He scissored his fingers several times before sliding them in deeper. Angling his fingers down just a bit, he drew them lightly over his prostate. Sparks floated behind his closed eyelids as the sensation caused his pucker to seize around his fingers. It was all he could do not to moan at how good it felt.

The plug was large, pink, and just a bit shorter and narrower than Jamie’s cock, and Tyler knew it would feel amazing seated in his ass. He knew he should probably add a fourth finger before attempting to take it, but he couldn’t wait any longer. Slipping his fingers from his ass, he slathered lube over the plug before slowly sliding the tip into his ass. He felt the stretch as it slid into his hole, filling him relentlessly. 

Half-way in, Tyler had to pause to suck in a couple deep breaths, forcing himself to relax before bearing down again and pushing it in deeper. As the plug widened near the base, Tyler couldn’t stop the whimper that escaped him. He was breathing hard; he could feel the flush burning on his cheeks and chest. His nipples were pebbled, and his cock drizzled precome. One more quick push, and his ass seemed to almost suck the last of the plug into his body. Tyler wriggled his ass uncontrollably, trying to settle it more comfortably. Long moments passed as he struggled to get himself back under control. 

Tyler winced when he brought his foot back down from the toilet seat. The sensation of the large plug stretching his hole open made him feel self conscious. Tyler had only worn a butt plug once before, and it was in no way as big as this one. Quite honestly, it hurt a bit, but Tyler’s cock throbbed as he thought of Jamie seeing him like this, hard and flushed and desperate. He felt so naughty, so submissive; waiting obediently with a plug up his ass for his man to ravish him later.

Tyler was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard someone walk in the bathroom. A sweet yet rough drawl Tyler knew all too well filled his ears. “Tyler, how’s it going? You alright?” Tyler trembled at the sound of that voice; his brain associated that particular tone with sex of the most decadent and pleasurable kind.

“Y-yeah, ‘m fine,” Tyler stammered, his asshole involuntarily fluttering around the all-too-present butt plug. A small whimper escaped Tyler’s lips, but he immediately brought his hand to cover his mouth.

“Can you open the door for me, baby? I just wanna make sure,” Jamie’s voice came from just outside the stall.

Tyler hesitated. He was torn between his embarrassment at being so helpless to Jamie’s demands and his eagerness for Jamie to see him. Finally, Tyler opened the door just enough for Jamie to crowd into the stall behind him. Jamie’s plush red lips fell open, jaw dropping slightly, as he took in the sight of Tyler's naked form. His doe eyes were so dark and smouldering it felt like a hot coal raked across Tyler’s skin.

Tyler was completely bare; the white towel he had worn around his waist in the locker room lay discarded on the toilet seat. His cock was long and hard, flushed a soft pink and pointing straight out in front of him. His ears, cheeks, and neck were a matching shade of pink, and his lips were wet and puffy from being bitten. His curls framed his handsome face, some strands sticking here and there on his head. Tyler’s sculpted abs and pecs were still gleaming a bit with moisture from the shower. His rosy nipples were erect in his excitement. Jamie couldn’t resist pulling Tyler closer, reaching around and grabbing two handfuls of Tyler’s round buttocks.

“Ah! Jamie, holy fuck!” Tyler gasped, the plug shifting inside him and sending sparks down his spine. He turned his head to the side, bit his bottom lip, and clutched Jamie’s wide shoulders with rough hands. It exposed the side of his neck, and Tyler wasn’t surprised at all when Jamie lavished it with warm kisses. Tyler shivered as he felt Jamie’s rough beard scraping his sensitive skin, followed by soft lips chasing the sting away.

“Your tight little boy hole will be all tender and stretched for me when we finally get home,” Jamie whispered against the long column of Tyler’s neck, his moist breath and dirty words causing Tyler to shiver. “I won’t have to waste time prepping you… I can have you right away. Dive into your tight heat and take you hard,” Jamie went on, letting his fingers wander between Tyler’s pert ass cheeks to fiddle with the base of the plug. “I hope you used _lots_ of lube, so you’re nice and wet for me.”

Tyler moaned brokenly and squirmed against Jamie’s strong arms. He tried closing his legs, but that only resulted in Jamie pushing wickedly on the plug. His cock jerked, and precome dribbled out of Tyler’s cock slit as he felt the plug applying a steady pressure on his prostate. Tyler hissed in a breath. “Please, Jamie!” He fisted his hands in Jamie’s damp, raven hair, holding him tight. 

“Already begging, huh? The plane ride is gonna be hard on you,” Jamie mused, his lips stretching into a smug smile. “Do you even have an idea how fucking turned on you made me with that OT goal? I wanted to bend you over Price’s net and fuck you right there for every goddamn person in the arena to see.”

Tyler’s eyebrows scrunched up, and there was a pleading glint in the chocolate brown of his eyes. Jamie knew that his dirty talk drove Tyler crazy, and he had every intention of continuing. “Just imagine what you would have looked like, taking your captain’s cock up your ass like the good liney you are.” Jamie felt Tyler’s long fingers tighten in his hair and noticed how hard he was biting on his lip, almost to the point of splitting.

“Oh, yeah, Jamie! Want you so much. Want you to ram my ass with your thick cock when we get home, _please_?” Tyler whined, his normally deep voice breaking around the last word. He wanted Jamie so fucking much. The need burning inside him was so intense that he would be all too happy if Jamie decided to have him right here in the bathroom stall.

“You bet, Seggy. It will be tough for me to wait until we’re home, but probably not as difficult as it will be for you, huh?” Jamie chuckled, all deep and rough, against Tyler’s ear. He captured Tyler's plump lips in a searing hot kiss, tangling his tongue with Tyler’s. Both men fought to dominate the kiss, before Tyler finally softened, giving in and letting Jamie take control. Tyler was breathless and panting when they finally broke the kiss. Jamie gave a little slap to Tyler’s left ass cheek. “ _Mine_ ,” he growled possessively. “Now, let’s get these nice silky boxers on you.”

Tyler turned around to pull them out of his bag. He touched the material with careful fingers, smiling coyly at Jamie, looking at him from underneath his lashes. The boxers were expensive Armani ones, and Tyler felt more than a bit spoiled, “Thank you, Jamie. You always buy such gorgeous things for me.”

“ _You're_ my gorgeous, talented man, so only the best will do for you,” Jamie hummed, his voice tender with devotion and admiration. He extended a hand to stroke Tyler’s porcelain soft cheek, above his beard, and added, “Only the best for my Tyler.” Jamie captured Tyler’s bright-eyed gaze and held it. He leaned in to kiss him again, this time playfully on the tip of his nose. 

Tyler wrinkled his nose, but he couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as he stepped into his new boxers. The material was absolutely heavenly on his skin, delicate and flimsy. The outline of Tyler’s cock was all too visible and enticing. Jamie was looking at him as if he was a gift waiting to be unwrapped. Jamie moved his big paws up and down Tyler’s sides before wandering lower over the silky fabric. Tyler felt Jamie’s hands caress him through the boxers, ghosting over his hard and eager cock, and then reaching around to palm his ass. Tyler gasped, hands flying to Jamie’s tattooed forearms, as Jamie pressed along his crack and against the base of the plug.

“Oh, fuck! I’ll come long before we get home if you keep touching me like that,” Tyler groaned, bringing himself flush against Jamie’s bigger and broader body. He always felt small compared to Jamie’s imposing musculature, and it made him feel weak at the knees. Tyler’s cock was squished between his body and Jamie’s crotch, and he could feel how turned on Jamie was as well.

Red was a colour that truly suited Tyler’s creamy skin, Jamie thought as he started to back out of the stall. He looked absolutely ravishing in the boxer briefs, and it inflamed Jamie’s lust. “I can’t wait to have you all opened and gaping for me,” Jamie leaned in to whisper, mouthing at Tyler’s sharp jaw bone. “Now, let’s go before we miss our flight.” Jamie winked, squeezing one of Tyler’s firm buns in his large hand. Tyler swallowed hard and nodded, already knowing this was going to be the longest damn flight ever.

****

It was the longest damn flight ever! By the end of it, Tyler was ready to kill Jamie. If he thought this was a good idea, he was insane! Every move, even the slightest twitch as he tried to get some sleep, caused the goddamn plug to shift in his ass and jostle his prostate. Tyler was so frickin’ hard by the time they landed he had to sit with his jacket over his lap until the last of his teammates had left the plane before he could even consider standing up. Jamie lingered too, an amused smirk at Tyler’s predicament hovering on his lips.

“Jameson! This is not funny! I’m so hard I think my dick might break if I so much as bump it!” Tyler snapped as he struggled to get out of his seat without dropping the jacket or jostling the plug.

“Ah, poor baby. That really was an awfully long time to be all plugged up, wasn’t it?” Jamie struggled to sound sympathetic as he watched Tyler wiggle and squirm, gasping and pausing frequently before finally managing to shuffle into the aisle. Jamie couldn’t resist reaching out and giving Tyler’s ass a nice firm pat, causing him to yip and jump forward out of reach. “Be careful on those stairs, Tyler.” Jamie widened his eyes in faux concern as he watched Tyler realize exactly how difficult exiting the plane onto the tarmac was going to be. 

Tyler shot Jamie a dirty look before sliding cautiously past the flight attendant and down the stairs. Tyler bit back a moan as every step bounced the plug deeper into his ass, jarring his already over sensitive prostate repeatedly. 

As Jamie followed behind, he admired Tyler’s ass, thinking about all the wonderful things he was going to do to it when they got home. He’d been just as hard as Tyler for most of the flight. Watching Tyler shift and turn, constantly trying to deal with the pressure and movement of the plug in his ass, and listening to the little moans and groans he unknowingly let slip kept Jamie in a perpetual state of low-key arousal. He was so turned on he wasn’t sure he’d be able to wait until they got home to slip his cock into Tyler’s nice, hot, perfectly stretched hole. 

Jamie slipped his hand onto the small of Tyler’s back, guiding him him through the airport and to the team bus. It was late enough that the ride to the arena parking lot would be a fairly quick one, but Jamie was growing more and more impatient. He was hard and aching, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait to have Tyler’s ass fitted snugly around his cock.

For all Tyler’s grumpy bravado, he was beginning to look and feel frazzled. Sitting on the plane had been awful; the standing, walking and climbing up and down stairs was even worse. He could feel sweat beginning to bead at his hairline, feel it trickling down his temples and running down his neck. His hole kept spasming around the plug, clenching and releasing, in a neverending torment. His cock was leaking again, and he was sure by the time they made it home--still a twenty minute drive after they got back to the arena--his new silk boxers would be soaking wet from all the precome. 

“Jamie,” he whimpered softly as they settled into their seats on the bus, “I need….” His voice broke, and he rested his head on Jamie’s shoulder. “I need….Jamie, please. I’m so, so ready. You gotta let me come soon, Jamie. I don’t think I can take it much longer.”

Jamie wrapped an arm around the younger man’s shoulders, drawing him into a hug. He rested his cheek on Tyler’s head and whispered softly enough that only Tyler could hear him. “Oh, Tyler, you are so good for me. You scored such a pretty goal tonight and won the game for us. Now you’re wearing my plug and taking it so well for me. I know you’re hard, and I know you’re a bit overstimulated, but in just a little while, I’ll be fucking my great big cock into your perfectly stretched hole, and it will feel so, so good. I promise you’ll come harder than you’ve ever come before. Just a little while longer, Tyler.” He continued to cradle Tyler close and whisper soothing words for the rest of the ride.

When they finally arrived at the arena, Jamie and Tyler slowly made their way off the bus, grabbed their suitcases and gear bags, and headed for Jamie’s pick-up truck. It was, unfortunately for Tyler, parked at the far end of the player’s lot.

“Take care you, guys!” Klingberg hollered at them enthusiastically.

Tyler felt a burning flush spread over his cheeks and half turned to wave at the younger man. Tyler had a feeling he might have noticed something... Some of the guys must have; it was impossible for them not to notice how flushed and overheated he’d been on the whole flight. His fucking pink cheeks were a dead giveaway. His walk was a bit wobbly too, since his knees felt like noodles, and the plug jostling inside him with each step had him walking in an unnaturally controlled way. Fuck, he was mad at Jamie for suggesting this stupid idea! A wave of frustration washed over him, but it only made his cock twitch. 

“Wait until you get home before you do anything inappropriate, you guys! Wouldn’t want you to get in a car accident!” Spezza added. His teasing--all right, mocking--tone echoed on the parking lot walls. 

Jamie turned around and hollered back, “Don’t worry, man! Everything’s under control. Thanks for caring, though!” As Jamie spoke, Tyler continued walking towards his truck. 

“Alright, Captain! If you say so!” Spezza answered and waved at Jamie. “Take it easy on Tyler. Seems like tonight’s win was rough on him; he’s walking a bit funny. Might want to check him for injuries when you get home.” 

When Tyler heard this, he felt the urgent need to disappear. They had all noticed! _Jesus Christ_. Tyler wanted to run to Jamie’s pick-up truck and hide. He was too embarrassed for words, and his stupid cock kept on pulsing dully through it all. It was almost as if he secretly wanted every guy on the team to know about what Jamie was going to do to him. 

Tyler fantasized for a minute about a couple of them, Spezza, Klingberg and maybe one or two of the other guys, _watching_ as Jamie would pound his over sensitive ass. The thought caused another flash of heat to speed through his system. 

The rest of the conversation droned in the background as Tyler quickened his step and hurried to Jamie’s truck. A light was out just above it, and Tyler felt grateful because it would probably hide him from sight. Tyler didn’t have the keys so he threw his bags in the back of the truck and walked around the side of the truck to wait. Jamie was still talking to Spezza and a few others. Cracknell and Roussel had joined in, all clearly interested in what was going on. Tyler saw Cracknell looking his way and smiling broadly, all teeth. Tyler was mortified. What were they even talking about? It wasn’t Jamie’s style to tell other people about them in an explicit way. He was usually very reserved about their private life.

But everyone on the team _knew_ about them in some way. They weren’t blind. They could all see the little looks Tyler and Jamie gave each other, the small gestures and touches they couldn’t seem to prevent. The guys teased them immensely about it, but Tyler didn’t care as much as he used to. Now that he and Jamie were together, he was more than confident enough that Jamie loved him, and the guys could chirp all they wanted.

After what felt like an eternity, Jamie finally took his leave of the guys and resumed his walk toward his truck and Tyler. Tyler took the time to _look_ at him. Jamie was so tall and handsome. His impossibly long legs were clad in expensive black Hugo Boss pants. While they had been in Montreal, they had gotten the chance to go shopping together. Tyler loved shopping with Jamie and helping him choose clothes that truly emphasized his gorgeous physique. Jamie wore a belt at his waist, the buckle glinting in the lighting of the parking lot, making something twist hotly in the pit of Tyler’s stomach. Underneath Jamie’s black suit jacket, he wore a crisp white shirt, enticingly opened at the neck, with small black dots on it. Tyler had insisted on purchasing this one for Jamie; it molded to his wide shoulders in a way that made Tyler feel weak. To complete his attire, Jamie wore shiny black shoes that clicked faintly as he walked and a silver watch at his wrist. Tyler thought if someone didn’t already know what Jamie did for a living, it would be easy to mistake him for a wealthy rancher or business man.

“Hey,” Jamie said simply, voice low and dark, as he finally stopped at arm’s length from where Tyler met him near the back gate of the truck. His black hair was slicked with gel but some of the long strands fell across his forehead and gave him a wild, untamed look. Jamie’s full goatee also contributed to his slightly devilish appearance. Tyler felt his pulse thrum at his temple.

Jamie unlocked his pick-up truck with a press of his thumb on the remote. “Our friends over there were quite concerned for you.” Jamie said nonchalantly with that smug smile that Tyler loved so much on his ruby lips. 

“Oh, yeah? Should they be?” Tyler asked, arching an eyebrow. The second the words were out his mouth, Jamie was on him, his large hands encasing Tyler’s hips, manhandling him so his front was pressed against the truck. Tyler’s hands gripped the back gate of the truck, fingers curling tightly around the edge. 

“Jamie, not here!” Tyler loved the fantasy of Jamie taking him _here_ , bent over the back of his big pick-up truck, but they couldn’t really do that in the team parking lot. Oh my God, what if someone saw them! Then everyone would know he was too slutty for words. And besides, Captain Jamie was too responsible for anything like that, right?

“Oh, yes. It’s happening _here_ , Tyler. I can't wait any longer. Whether you know it or not, you’ve been teasing me all night: riling me up with your soft little whimpers, taunting me with your constant squirming, all your pleas on the bus.” Jamie leaned into Tyler, his bulge right up against Tyler’s ass. Tyler could feel Jamie’s massive cock chubbing against him, and it sent a bolt of want down his spine. When Tyler felt Jamie’s fingers hastily pop the button of his metallic gray pants, push the zipper down, and almost rip the fancy fabric as he pulled his pants down, Tyler knew that he had awoken the beast.

Jamie grabbed a double handful of Tyler’s ass, still clad in the red Armani boxers, and squeezed hard. “Yeah, that’s my naughty Tyler. You’re not the only one who’s been teased all night long. Just the thought of you, with that plug deep inside...” Jamie growled, hooking his fingers in the waistband and roughly tugging the boxer shorts down, revealing pert ass cheeks with just a shadow of the plug tucked sweetly between them. Jamie pushed the pants and boxers all the way down so that they bunched around Tyler’s knees, preventing him from moving away.

“ _Jamie_ , fuck, anyone could see us!” Tyler gasped, pushing back with his ass as he attempted to shove Jamie away. “What if one of the guys comes to check on us.…” Tyler could feel the heat radiating off his cheeks. The cold metal of the truck gate against his cock had Tyler fighting to keep a whine behind tightly closed lips. 

“So let them watch,” Jamie said harshly, his fingers spreading Tyler’s milky cheeks and leaving faint marks in their wake. When Jamie caught sight of the butt plug’s base, sitting there between Tyler’s cheeks, his heart basically missed a beat. He honestly couldn’t wait a minute longer to bury his cock deep into that luscious ass.

“Jaaaaamm-iiiiee!” Tyler’s whine distracted him from his contemplation of the sexiest ass in hockey.

Jamie smacked him once on the left cheek. “Hush, do you want someone to hear?”

“No, really, Jamie. We’re in a semi-public parking lot! What if someone sees us? We’d be so fucked.” Tyler protested.

“Tyler, if you’d just be quiet no one would even know we’re here. Most of the guys are already gone,” Jamie reached between Tyler’s cheeks and started tugging at the plug.

“Ah! Fuck!” Tyler yelped as the wide part started to pull against the inside of his hole.

“Okay, that’s it!” Jamie pushed the plug back in and spun Tyler around. “If you can’t be quiet, I’ll just have to keep you quiet another way.” Tyler stumbled into Jamie as his legs got tangled in his trousers. Jamie used the proximity to grab Tyler’s tie and begin undoing the knot.

“What are you….” Tyler started, but didn’t get to finish as Jamie whipped the tie off his neck and started stuffing it into his mouth. The expression on Jamie’s face was so stern, and his jaw was set firmly.

“There. Now you’ll be nice and quiet as I fuck you, won’t you, Tyler? You just keep those pretty pink lips locked around that pink tie of yours, and no one will hear a thing,” Tyler tried reaching for Jamie’s shirt collar to hang on but failed as Jamie grabbed onto his wrists instead. “Uh-hunh, nope, keep your hands away, or I’ll be forced to take sterner measures,” Jamie growled, as he unbuttoned Tyler’s shirt.

When Tyler’s chest was bared, Jamie unlatched the rear gate of the truck, moving back just far enough that he could turn Tyler and bend him over it. The fast action forced Tyler to turn his head and use his hands to catch himself on the gate. “You stay right there, Tyler. I’ve had just about enough of your teasing for tonight, so I’m going to take my pleasure in that fine ass, and you’re going to stay quiet so we don’t get in trouble.” Goosebumps shivered down Tyler’s back at Jamie’s dark command.

Tyler’s nipples contracted into hard little nuggets where they were pressed against the cold metal of the gate. The scratches and dents abraded his chest slightly, and the faint scent of oil filled his nose. He couldn’t stop the sensation prickling at the back of his neck that at any moment someone was going to appear out of the dark and catch them in the act. The forbidden thrill of it was almost indescribable; it made his cock throb painfully.

In this position, Tyler’s vision was restricted, so he listened as Jamie lowered the zip on his pants, hearing the soft rustle of fabric as Jamie maneuvered his cock out and stroked himself a few times, groaning softly with the pleasure of finally getting to touch himself. Tyler whimpered as Jamie finally reached between his cheeks and started pulling the plug free once more. His ass clenched, almost fighting to hold it in, before he took a deep breath through his nose and forced himself to relax and bear down.

The plug pulled free with a wet, sucking noise that caused Tyler to blush all over. He was thankful the lights were dim in this section of garage and that Jamie couldn’t see how much Tyler had responded to the filthy sound. Moments later, Tyler’s vision was filled with the sight of the plug as Jamie dropped it on a towel he’d removed from his gear bag. At eye level, it looked massive, and Tyler couldn’t believe he’d held that in his ass from Montreal to Dallas.

Tyler could feel Jamie’s hands spreading his cheeks. Tyler could also almost feel Jamie’s burning stare as he watched his hole gape and flutter at the empty sensation. “God, Tyler, you’re so beautiful like this,” Jamie muttered. “All open and wet and ready for me.” Tyler felt the heat of Jamie’s cockhead but barely felt any pressure on his stretched out rim as Jamie slipped inside with one long hard thrust. Tyler’s breath left him in a drawn out _ooff_.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Ty. So perfect. Did you feel me slip right in with no resistance? So wonderful for me, Tyler,” Jamie continued his litany of praise as he folded himself over Tyler’s back, tangling their fingers together where they rested by Tyler’s head. “Gonna fuck you now, Tyler,” Jamie matched actions with words, drawing his hips all the way back before gliding slowly back in. “You’re so beautiful and perfect. Can’t ever get enough of you.”

Tyler moaned softly. Jamie felt so good! His ass was so sensitive, and his prostate was so swollen after hours of stimulation that every pass of Jamie’s cock sent ripples of sensation zinging through Tyler’s whole body. The smacking sounds of Jamie’s balls colliding with Tyler’s ass and Jamie’s harsh pants filled Tyler’s ears. It was truly obscene, and it reminded him all too well that they were in a parking lot for all to see. Tyler knew it wouldn’t take much to push him over the edge.

Almost as if he’d heard that thought, Jamie leaned close and nipped his earlobe. “Remember Tyler, you don’t get to come until we’re home. You wanted to wait, so I’m going to make you wait until the very end,” Tyler couldn’t stop the pained noise that escaped him. “I’m going to come so hard, fill you full with my spunk, then plug you back up and take you home. What. Do. You. Think. About. That?” Jamie punctuated each word with a hard grind against Tyler’s ass, pushing his cock in as deep as it was possible to get.

Tyler’s wail was thankfully muffled by the tie shoved in his mouth. 

“Yeah, Tyler! ‘m gonna come now. Love you so much, baby. You’ve been so good for me! Ah, fuck!” Jamie bit down on Tyler’s shoulder to muffle his own cry of release as he pumped what felt like gallons of come into Tyler’s poor, abused ass. Jamie slumped over Tyler’s back, pinning Tyler to the cold gate and denying him any movement that would relieve his own painful erection.

When Jamie finally recovered enough to stand, he picked up the plug and started to slowly withdraw. Tyler wriggled fiercely. Even the thought of that huge plug going back in his ass was too much to contemplate. “Mmmrrummph.” He mumbled as a weak protest behind his gag.

Jamie smacked him firmly on the cheek, “Hey now, none of that. You knew you had to wear this all the way home. This was just a little break. Now stop squirming, I don’t want to hurt you.” He eased his cock from Tyler’s pucker and quickly stuffed the plug back in, preventing too much come from leaking out of Tyler’s ass. Tyler groaned piteously, but didn’t fight it as the overfull feeling settled back in his ass.

Jamie used the towel to clean himself, then wipe at the juices dripping down Tyler’s thighs. “You look so good, Tyler. Filled with my come and all plugged up. I think I may want to keep you this way more often.”

Tyler felt his eyes bug. Uh-huh, no way was he ever doing this again. This had to be one of his dumbest ideas ever. And to think he’d been so excited about this “reward” for his amazing game a few hours ago. If Jamie thought he was ever doing this again… well. Tyler sighed heavily. Who was he kidding? If Jamie wanted to do this again, Tyler would be plugged and aching in no time flat. He was helpless to resist anything Jamie wanted. 

He lay half on the gate, listening to the sounds of Jamie getting redressed. When Jamie urged him to his feet, he stumbled slightly coming to rest against Jamie’s chest. Jamie hugged him close for long minutes before gently tucking Tyler’s painfully hard cock back into his trousers. He kissed Tyler’s temple where some of his curls stuck with sweat from the exertion of what they had just done. Tyler was so heavy in Jamie’s arms. His head was resting against Jamie’s shoulder, and Jamie could now see Tyler’s face, sharp cheekbones flushed a hectic pink and brown eyes gleaming. The pink tie was soaked with saliva, and Tyler could only groan weakly behind it.

“C’mon, let’s go home, baby.” Jamie whispered hotly into Tyler’s ear. Instead of Tyler letting go and walking toward the truck, he stared at Jamie with glazed eyes before he reached down with one broad palm, flagrantly cupping his cock and rubbing up and down urgently. This bold act of disobedience left Jamie speechless. Tyler was deliberately breaking the rules he’d requested Jamie set, and Jamie felt something wild and possessive bloom inside him. Such disobedience inflamed him. Without thinking further on it, Jamie unbuckled his belt swiftly and grabbed at Tyler’s wrists.

Tyler made a noise of protest behind his gag and tried to fight Jamie off, but he simply _couldn’t_ overpower Jamie. Jamie’s brute strength was immense, and soon Tyler stopped fighting and let Jamie bring both of his arms behind his back. Instantly, Tyler felt the sleek leather surround his wrists and felt the loops tighten. He huffed in frustration knowing now he wasn’t going to get off anytime soon.

“How could you be so disobedient, Tyler Seguin? You just couldn’t help it, huh? It’s not like you to deliberately break the rules; you must really want to come. Well, I guess then the perfect punishment is to make you wait even longer. So, just for that you now have to wait until I come again before you get to take your own pleasure. I’m going to slowly take my pleasure in your sloppy come filled hole, savoring every last moment, and I’m going to wait until I’m finished before I even touch that aching cock of yours,” Jamie whispered the extremely filthy words right behind Tyler’s ear, and then kissed the spot that turned him to jelly. Poor Tyler could only moan and scrunch his eyes closed. Jamie took hold of Tyler’s bound wrists and led him to the side of his truck where he opened the door and helped him get inside.

Tyler managed to climb the step and get seated. As he sat on his ass, the plug pushed deeper inside him, if such a thing was even possible, and his whole body felt electrified with need. His cock throbbed painfully against his zipper. Tyler whined in frustration around his gag, temper flaring but in no way diminishing his hard on. 

Jamie took his place in the driver’s seat and started his truck. He shot Tyler a hungry look, clearly enjoying the sight of his man bound and gagged, still dressed in his fancy metallic gray suit, shirt gaping open obscenely, highlighting his pecs and abs. The way Tyler’s cock was tenting his pants had Jamie licking his lips. He loved tormenting Tyler, loved pushing him to the very edge, and he knew Tyler enjoyed it just as much despite his most recent attempt at disobedience. Judging by the state Tyler was in right now, Jamie knew he was beyond aroused; he had to be sweltering in an agony of painful need. As Jamie drove out of the parking lot, he couldn’t help imagine what would happen if someone else saw them like this. 

“Can you imagine what the cops would think if they saw you like this, Tyler? It would be a routine speeding stop until they saw you all trussed up like that. They’d probably think I’m kidnapping you. All bound and gagged like you are, it surely does look like it,” Jamie mused, keeping his eyes on the road and accelerating more than a bit. He briefly checked Tyler when he heard muffled complaints and noticed Tyler’s slightly widened eyes and pleading look. “What the cops wouldn’t understand is why you’re sporting such a nice, big hard on in your pants. You’d have to explain to them that you’d asked for this yourself. Tell them that you’re such a slut you couldn’t wait to touch yourself until we got home, so you had to be bound for your own good.”

Tyler wriggled in his seat, trying to free himself. He couldn’t believe Jamie’s audacity tonight. Tyler’s heart was racing with the hit of adrenaline. He could just picture the cops stopping them for speeding and discovering him in such an embarrassing state. It would probably end up on the news, and everyone would know just how big a slut he was. His whole body flashed hot at the thought of such embarrassment. To his ultimate relief, Jamie stopped accelerating and started driving at a normal speed. Tyler heaved a great sigh.

“Don’t you worry, baby. I don’t want to waste any time getting my cock back inside you, so no cops will be arresting us tonight.” Jamie smirked, reaching one hand over to pat Tyler on the knee. 

****

When they arrived home, Tyler was so needy that he could barely contain himself. Thankfully, Jamie untied his arms and slipped the gag from his mouth to capture his lips in a dirty kiss. When they broke the kiss, they both hurried out of the truck and into their home. They didn’t pause to talk or kiss, too eager to get to their bedroom. 

When they finally got there, Jamie grabbed Tyler by his narrow waist and started removing every article of clothing. Jamie pushed Tyler’s suit jacket off his broad shoulders, then his shirt, and finally, he undid his pants. Tyler was soon standing in nothing but his boxers, socks and shoes. Jamie got down to his knees, leaving a few kisses on the “v” of Tyler’s lower abs. Always sensitive there, Tyler shivered and bit his full bottom lip coquettishly. “ _Jamie_ ,” he rasped, “I want to see your face as you fuck me.”

“Really? After being so disobedient and touching yourself, trying to get off without permission, you still think you get to make demands? You’re just lucky I adore you and can’t refuse you anything.” Jamie’s voice conveyed both his frustrated surprise and his devotion. He unlaced Tyler’s shoes and helped him out of his socks. Jamie then stood back up and hooked his fingers in the waistband of Tyler’s red boxers. The silky fabric was completely ruined, Tyler’s cock now outlined by a wet spot covering the whole length. Jamie never broke eye contact with his boyfriend as he slowly peeled the material off, tongue darting out to wet his upper lip.

“Such a gorgeous cock, Seggy. Damn, I’m so lucky to have you,” Jamie praised as he watched Tyler’s dark red cock bounce out of its confines. Tyler’s breath stuttered as Jamie admired him. He gently pushed Jamie’s hands off his waist and carefully backed up to lay on his back on the bed. Tyler watched as Jamie started undressing. Jaime sped through his own disrobing, baring his body for Tyler’s delectation. Only the silver watch around Jamie’s wrist remained, making Tyler swallow hard. Jamie was so _big_ everywhere, Tyler simply couldn’t handle all of his godlike hotness. Jamie was almost fully hard again, thick flushed cock looking positively magnificent between pale muscular thighs, more than ready for round two. 

“I’m pretty sure _I’m_ the lucky one,” Tyler teased. “I’m the one who gets to please the hottest man alive in any way his heart desires.” Tyler smiled when he noticed a blush spreading over Jamie’s cheeks at the compliment. Jamie settled onto the bed next to Tyler and with warm hands on either leg, spread Tyler wide. It was Tyler’s turn to blush and hesitate momentarily now; this position left him fully exposed and vulnerable, but he knew the view would be absolutely filthy. With a small sigh, he relaxed, spreading himself wide open; who was he to refuse the hottest man alive’s wishes?

Jamie’s mouth fell open slightly as he watched Tyler spreading his legs wide and using his bulging forearms to hold his knees up and out in midair. The pink butt plug nestled between those perfect cheeks with Tyler’s rim stretched obscenely around it. Jamie felt sure his view of Tyler’s hole, stuffed so full, his rock hard cock leaking precome on those gorgeous abs was one of the _dirtiest_ things he had ever seen in his life. Jamie let his eyes travel up to meet Tyler’s gaze. Jamie could tell he was flustering Tyler by his continued staring. Tyler’s straight eyebrows were knitted, and he was expectantly worrying his lip between his teeth.

“Oh, fuck, Tyler, baby. There really aren’t words to do this justice.” Jamie rumbled, voice gone deeper than normal. He was kneeling between Tyler’s outstretched legs, in the perfect position to reach for the base of the plug and tug slowly but surely. Jamie watched as Tyler’s rim kept hugging the plug until finally it seemed to give way with an almost audible pop. Tyler let out a long, soft “Ahhhh!” as the plug was pulled out of him. 

Jamie’s cock jerked up when he saw all of _his_ sperm, white and sticky, ooze out. Thick globs rolled out of Tyler’s swollen pucker, the opening now slightly red and puffy but no less inviting. Jamie was basically trembling with the need to thrust his cock into that creamy hole. “ _My_ come,” Jamie drawled out. “You’re stuffed full of me to the brim, Tyler. You’re mine. _All_ mine.”

“Yes, Jamie! All yours for the rest of my life,” Tyler answered. The blush on his cheeks deepened as he felt Jamie’s passionate release slip out of him. “You own all of me.” Tyler caught how Jamie’s eyelids fluttered at that. Tyler sucked in a breath when Jamie gently took hold of his forearms and invited him to move them away and grabbed at the back of his knees with his own big paws instead. Jamie then leaned all the way forward until his cock head breached Tyler’s slick opening.

Tyler was all pale skin and dark ink as he laid back waiting for Jamie to ravage him. His cock was leaking profusely on his glistening abs. Jamie was mesmerized by the sight and the snug, wet heat enveloping his dick. The pleasure was immense, and the raw, open, _honest_ look on Tyler’s face was one of the most gorgeous Jamie had ever seen. Tyler was looking up at him with so much trust and love that it had Jamie’s heart racing. Tyler’s curls lay disheveled on his forehead and head, lips opened on soft pants as he concentrated on taking all of Jamie’s cock inside him. Tyler’s toes curled tightly when Jamie’s cock pressed insistently on his sweet spot.

“God, Tyler, you’re so perfect for me. I don’t know what I did to deserve you but I’m so, so glad you’re mine.” Jamie’s words filled Tyler’s heart the same way his cock filled his body, leaving him full to bursting with pleasure. Jamie continued to thrust slow and steady, taking his time this time around, now that his body wasn’t clamoring for immediate relief. The feeling of _his_ come - thick like cream, inside Tyler’s ass, surrounding his dick - had Jamie moaning deeply.

Jamie leaned in to exchange long, wet kisses with Tyler. The friction of Jamie’s abs against Tyler’s aching cock was almost too much for Tyler to handle. “Jaime! Jamie, I’m so close! If you keep that up, I’m not gonna last!”

Jamie lifted up just enough to look down the length of Tyler’s body to his sorely neglected cock. Tyler, watching Jamie’s face closely, could practically see the wicked idea forming in his head. “Yeah, Tyler. I want you to touch yourself for me, want to watch you get yourself off. I want you to time your orgasm to mine,” Jaime’s smile was fierce as he pulled out and knelt up between Tyler’s thighs, looming over him like a victorious Greek warrior statue. Tyler let his feet fall to the bed, leaving his legs bent and his cock on display. “You can come when I do and not a second sooner. Think you can do that for me, babe?”

Tyler whimpered. This would be torture of the most exquisite kind, but Tyler couldn’t resist any request from his Captain. He reached down and lightly grasped his cock, looking up at Jamie, waiting for him to make the next move. Tyler stared at Jamie’s fat cock, dripping wet and swollen with thick veins on the underside, and felt faint. Jamie beamed down at him and slowly began to jerk his own cock. Tyler copied the movements, trying to keep his touch light enough not to tip himself over the edge. It became more and more difficult the longer Jamie drew out his pleasure. “Jaim… c’mon, please…” his voice cracked on the last word.

Jaime responded by quickening his pace, stroking himself harder and faster, adding a small twist on the end of each stroke, rubbing his thumb over the cockhead on each upstroke. Tyler copied the movements, groaning and shaking, body covered in sweat as he tried desperately to hold off until Jamie came. The sight of Tyler struggling to obey his command tipped Jamie over, and with the last of his breath, Jamie ordered, “Come, now, Tyler!” before he jetted his own come over Tyler’s hand and cock and abs.

The first hot splash triggered Tyler’s orgasm, and he spurted helplessly over his abs and chest. The orgasm went on and on, spasm after spasm ripping through Tyler until he could feel his vision tunneling. His heart was thundering in his chest, and he came so much that it felt as if his cock slit was gaping. It left Tyler exhausted, his heavy-lidded eyes closing and his body going limp, legs falling open on the bed; darkness sucked him under.

After a while, Tyler roused slightly when he felt a warm, wet cloth running gently over his chest and abs. He shivered, still so overly sensitive that almost any touch was too much. Jamie’s warm brown eyes flickered up to his, checking his reaction for any sign of distress. Tyler smiled tiredly back.

“That was a bit unexpected.” Jamie said softly, watching Tyler’s expressions closely. 

Tyler blinked owlishly at him several times before he found his words. “Yeah, but it was so, so good, Jamie. It was way more intense than I ever expected it to be. Thank you for giving me this.” Tyler’s words were soft and slightly slurred.

“You deserved a special reward for the OT goal, Tyler. You were so good for me all night, I just…” Jamie broke off, unable to find the right words. “You deserve nothing but good things, Tyler. What I want the most is to make you happy.”

“You do, Jamie. You really, really do make me happy. Gave me my extended play as well as my public play fantasy. Was perfect, Jamie,” Tyler patted absently at Jaime’s shoulder, “but I gotta sleep now.”

“I’m just gonna finish cleaning you up and put some cream on your hole and then you can sleep, Tyler.” Jamie wiped the last of their come off Tyler’s groin before gently spreading his legs and reaching for the soothing cream.

“Jamie, just want to sleep,” Tyler’s whine was faint as he tried to close his long legs.

“Not until I’ve taken care of you properly, Ty. That’s my job, and I won’t have you waking up sore when I could’ve prevented it.” Jamie was gentle but firm as he applied cream to Tyler’s tender little pucker. Tyler whimpered and squirmed, but let Jamie finish without further spoken complaint.

“Sleep now?” Tyler mumbled.

Jamie set the cream aside and tucked Tyler gently under the covers, before sliding in next to him and pulling him close, “Sleep now, Tyler. You’ve waited long enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> • It seems we have an irresistible need for Jamie to tease and torment his Tyler. All our fics seem to lead towards that direction. <3__<3
> 
> • Leave us a comment if you loved our fic, we will be all too happy to respond. :)


End file.
